Heroes
by digidestined
Summary: A well known and well liked Digidestined has turned against the world. No one seems to be able to stop him except for ordinary people who do extraordinary things. Based on the ever popular Heroes series. Rating may change. Also would love a beta.
1. Beginning of the End

This is a disclaimer and the only time I am putting it up. I DO NOT own heroes nor do I own the lovely Digimon series. Don't sue me.

Odaiba, Japan

July 13th, 2013

_The sky was a perfect blue. The air, nice and cool, blew through his blond locks as he walked down the shopping district. Odaiba's residents were diligently doing their shopping with looks of pure happiness stuck to their faces. Literally. Though there were many people in sight, there was no sound to be heard. Everyone was frozen in mid-action wearing big smiles._

_A smirk formed on the blonds lips and a very hungry look appeared in his eyes._

_"_Dinner time_." he said to himself._

_Slowly, the blond moved toward his first victim. She was a young girl, about 15, who looked as though she was having the time of her life shopping with her friends. As he moved closer to her, he couldn't help but look her up and down, taking in everything from her petite frame to her very odd flame colored eyes. He had been waiting so long…he could not stand it any longer._

_"_I now have you_." he said with sadistic intent written all over his face as he reached his target, his hands outstretched, ready to cause harm._

_The sky was a perfect blue. The air, nice and cool, blew through his blond locks as he walked away from the shopping district. Odaiba's residents were no longer diligently doing their shopping. Though there were many people in sight, there was no sound to be heard. Everyone was frozen in mid-action with fear and terror plastered on their faces._

_There, frozen in time, with a smile still plastered on her face, was Virginia Bassett, dead._


	2. Origins part 1

Odaiba, Japan

December 3rd, 2008

"Wake up Daisuke Its time for school!." a voice screeched.

Daisuke Motomiya opened his brown eyes slowly at the yell from the other side of the door. He looked out his window and gave a sigh of deject. It was snowing heavily and the cold air was seeping in causing him to shiver slightly. All he wanted was to crawl back into his soft warm bed and go to sleep but it seemed futile since the screechy voice would probably not allow it. Slowly but surely, he arose from his groggy state and began to get ready for the day.

Twenty minutes later, he emerged from his room, wearing his school uniform consisting of a white button down with the first two undone, an unbuttoned light mint green jacket, and gray slacks. As he entered the kitchen, he noticed his mother making his breakfast and running errands, his father drinking tea and reading the paper, and a third person he had not counted on.

"Why are _you_ here?' he said with slight disdain in his voice.

"Well good morning to you too, little brother." the third person replied. "I see you're your usual bitchy self in the AM."

"Language young lady." Yoshiro Motomiya said.

"Bite me." Daisuke retorted.

"You too, Daisuke." Yoshiro Motomiya scolded. "It's not everyday your sister comes to visit us."

"Yeah, well, it's still too soon." Daisuke retorted as his mother hands him a plate of food.

"You know you've missed me." his sister said.

"Uh, yeah right." he scoffed.

Yoshiro just sighed and continued to read his paper. He knew even with his daughter not living in the house anymore, they would still continue to squabble.

"So how is the new job Jun?" asked Ayako Motomiya trying to change the subject as she sat down with her breakfast.

"It's been going well mom." Jun replied. "Business is picking up and the computers they have assigned me to use are great. They work so fast I feel as if its doing the work for me." Jun gets very excited about her work.

"Well I'm happy you're finally doing what you've always wanted dear." said Ayako

"Thanks mom."

"And speaking of work, Daisuke did you study for your test today?" asked Yoshiro to his son."

"Yeah, yeah ,yeah." replied Daisuke "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worrying but you should be. You have to get into college this year or I'm kicking you out."

Daisuke knew it was an empty threat but didn't want to take that chance.

"I studied, don't worry." he said with a big fake grin on his face. It was very clear he was not a morning person.

Ten minutes later, he finished with his breakfast and was ready to head to school. He was about to grab his backpack from his room and step out when his sister called out to him.

"Hey Dai, wait up. I'll drop you off."

Not feeling in the mood for much company, especially his sister's, he declined.

"Don't worry about it. I have a ride."

"Nonsense! I'll drive you." she insisted.

"It's not a problem Jun, just go to work." Daisuke said as he pulled out his cell-phone ready to call his best friend.

"Dai, as your big sister, it is my duty to take you wherever it is you need to go. Don't bother whoever your calling, I'll drop you off." Jun insisted walking toward him. As she neared her younger brother, she couldn't help but notice his phone.

"You have the new Motorola?" she squeaked, "Oh, let me see it."

"No." said Davis walking away from her trying to use his phone.

"Come on." she begged.

"Jesus Jun, I said no! You're a klutz and break everything."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE!."

Ayako hearing the argument decided to step in and stop it. "Let you sister see your phone young man." she called from the kitchen to them in the hallway.

"But mom!" he cried.

"Do it."

Daisuke sighed and all the while wishing his sister would go away, handed it to her. However, due to Jun's ever clumsiness, she did not hold on to the phone very long and it went crashing to the hard tile floor. Luckily the tile was unharmed but the same could not be said about the phone. It was broken.

"Look what you did!" cried Daisuke, ready to kill.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jun said sounding quite shameful. As she attempted to pick up the phone, Daisuke yelled not to touch it. He grabbed it himself to show his parents.

"See what happens when she touches my stuff, I _told_ you this would happen."

Yoshiro and Ayako both took the phone to examine it and it was indeed broken. It wouldn't even turn on.

Jun walked into the kitchen where her family congregated around the broken Motorola and felt really bad for what she had down.

"Maybe I can fix it." she said sincerely.

"You've caused enough damage." her brother said with anger.

"Let's see you try dear." said Ayako knowing her daughter would probably be distraught all day unless she tried to do something to help. Daisuke was not happy.

Jun grabbed the phone from her father's hand. As soon as she pressed the on button, it came back to life.

"See I told you I would fix it." she said relieved it was still working.

"You didn't fix it." Daisuke said trying to grab the phone from her hand but Yoshiro got there first. When it left Jun's palm, it went completely dead again. He tried to turn it on but no avail.

"It's not working sweetheart." he said kindly to Jun.

"Yes it is, I just turned it on!" she argued. Grabbing the phone again, she pressed the on button and it came back to life and again Yoshiro grabbed it and it died in his hands.

What was going on he wondered with a puzzled look on his face. Suddenly he looked up at Jun with a mixture of pure astonishment and a hint of fear. A look that scared her just a bit.

"Arggh! Just forget about the phone!" yelled Daisuke. "Jun, you owe me a new phone and I guess since you broke my old one, I can't call Ken so I need a ride."

"Yeah, sure, coming." she said, bewildered at the phone only responding to her and the look her father gave her.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" they called as they left the house.

Yoshiro did not hear their goodbyes due to looking back at the phone. Only Ayako responded.

When their children left, Ayako turned to Yoshiro.

"What is going on with you?" she asked him.

He did not respond.

"Well?" she prodded.

Yoshiro looked up at Ayako. With the same look he gave his daughter still on his face, only more fearful, he said,

"I'm afraid the time we always feared is here."

What do you think? Please respond! I have been wanting to write this for like 2 years. Please, please, please review.


	3. Origins part 2

Odaiba, Japan

December 3rd, 2008

"Bye Dai! I'll see ya later!" Jun yelled after her brother as she drove away from the school.

Daisuke cringed a little at how loud she was but said nothing. He was just glad to be rid of her. The entire car ride consisted of Jun talking and he having no other choice but to listen. Her incessant chatter was like a rusty nail on the blackboard of his mind.

It wasn't that he _hated_ Jun. He loved her. He just didn't like her.

Sighing to himself, Daisuke walked up the stairs leading to the main hallway of his high school and went looking for his locker and his friend.

Luckily they were both in the same place.

"Hey man, I thought I was giving you a ride?" asked Ken Ichijoji in greeting.

"You were but my parents made my sister take me. I cannot _wait_ until I get my car." Daisuke answered back.

"So you don't have a phone to call?"

"I did before my sister broke it. Besides, I doubt you waited long for me to call anyway."

"Yes I did. I waited the longest time yet….5 minutes."

"Wow, a new record." Daisuke said rolling his eyes while Ken laughed.

Daisuke and Ken chatted about their next soccer game as he opened his locker when out of the corner of his eye, he saw her.

She stood with her cheerleading squad, dressed in her colors of pink and yellow. He has never seen her without one of those colors on and he doubt he ever would. They were chatting ever animatedly about something, possibly an athlete that passed their way. She looked as though she were the leader of her pack with everyone else working hard to get a piece of her attention.

As though she was reading his mind, she looked in his direction; light brown eyes meeting chocolate ones. They did not look at each other for more than 3 seconds before she turned away. Daisuke sighed out loud.

"Do you think she still remembers." he said.

"Who?" asked Ken.

He followed Daisuke's line of vision and saw her.

"Oh…."

"Yea.."

They both stared at her for a while longer before the bell rang. As Daisuke and friend walked to class, his thoughts were directed on her and that day.

"Dai, you have to let that go." Ken said seriously. Ever since it happened, Daisuke always blamed himself even though it wasn't his fault in the slightest.

"I know I do, but every time I see her, I get the guilt rush once again."

Ken didn't know what to say. This wasn't the first time Daisuke got like this and he learned the best way to handle it was to just let him get over it. They walked in silence until they reached Daisuke's class. He went inside without so much as a glance back at his best friend.

"See ya later…" Ken said to no one and walked off.

The school day had been long and boring. Daisuke couldn't concentrate due to the excess amount of BS work he had to do and lunch didn't cheer him up any. The menu was so rancid he would have rather eaten his jock strap than the food so he was left very hungry. By the time the end of the day came along, he was starving and in a very bad mood.

"What's wrong with you?" Ken asked his friend on the way out of the school building.

"Nothing!" Daisuke snapped. A second later he apologized. "I'm sorry, it's just not my day. I'm so hungry its killing me."

Ken sympathized. Daisuke wasn't the only one scared of the food.

"Well how 'bout we go to the market? Get a bunch of junk."

Daisuke's eyes lit up. "Yea that sounds ok," and for the first time that day, he smiled a little.

Too bad it was wiped from his face and replaced with anger a second later.

Standing at the entrance of the school, bullying a young freshman boy was none other than Takeru Takaishi himself. Takeru was playing keep-a-way with his belongings with the rest of his jock friends. As the game continued, Takeru turned to see if anyone was around him egging him. There was a small crowd enjoying the game and among them was Daisuke, giving him the death glare.

Daisuke's look only seemed to fuel him, for when the book bag came his way, he not only caught, but threw it to the floor and smashed the contents inside.

The small group that had gathered around cheered at the act of evil and looked at Takeru as a hero. All but Ken and Daisuke.

Leaving the young boy to weep over his lost belongings, he and his goons moved toward Daisuke and Ken.

Daisuke was ready to fight. He didn't even care that he had no food in his body to give him energy. Just seeing Takeru's smug face made him want to beat the blond into a pulp.

The group neared the two boys. Neared them, neared them, and passed them without even a slight inkling that they existed.

Daisuke left out a breath he didn't know he was holding and walked grudgingly toward Ken's car. So long he wished he could hurt him. Hurt him like when he was hurt. Daisuke was even tempted to follow him but ken stopped him and literally dragged his best friend to the car.

"Don't get into it with him." Ken warned.

"I don't care. I want to hurt him so badly."

"Well fighting won't help you here. Do you want to be suspended again? This time you could be kicked out."

Daisuke relaxed. His friend had a point.

"Come on. Let's go get some food."

He and Ken climbed into Ken's car and drove away toward some good food. After driving a few minutes in silence, Daisuke wished for some music.

"When are you gonna get this thing fixed?" he asked pointing to Ken's stereo.

"Wanna pay to get it fixed? My parents aren't giving me money for this car so every repair comes from my pocket."

"But it's so boring in here. Maybe I can fix it."

"Ken laughed. "Good luck. I've tried everything but pay to get it fixed. I doubt you can do it." Daisuke ignored him.

He reached forward to touch the car stereo thinking in his mind that he could fix it. Suddenly…

_'This is KXWH reporting that the French Amassador to Japan's daughter, Corinne Julien, has just accepted the offer to transfer to Odaiba High, one of Japan's top schools. This decision was very sudden……'_

Eyes wide, Ken looked at his best friend in astonishment.

"How did you do that? I tried everything for it to work and it never did." he asked

"I…..I don't know. All I did was touch it." Daisuke said confused. Silent for a minute he finally said "guess it wasn't broken after all huh?"

"Yes, guess so." Ken said looking at the stereo strangely. He wanted to ask more questions but a rumble from his stomach stopped him and he dropped the subject, his mind only thinking of food, while Daisuke thought only of what he'd done.


End file.
